Oeuf
"Oeuf" is the fourth episode of Season 1, and overall the fourth produced hour of Hannibal. It was originally supposed to air on April 25, 2013, though it was pulled off the schedule due to the 2013 Boston Marathon bombings. It was later released through iTunes. __TOC__ Synopsis Two families are found murdered, both with the mothers killed last. The only link between the families is that they both have sons who have been on the missing persons list for approximately a year. Lecter is looking after Will's home and pet dogs while he is away on the case, and takes time to explore the house and it's OCD sense of order with draws of underwear inpecably folded. He is attracted to Will's flyfishing lure bench where he demonstrates skill by expertly finishing a started fly. Abigail is staying at a home under the supervision of Alana Bloom, where she seems remarkably composed, but extremely vulnerable. Alana consults with Lecter over Abigail's treatment and finds his suggestions are opposite to hers as he suggests she be released and allowed to deal with her issues in the outside world. At an evening meal, Lecter feeds Jack an elegant 'rabbit' dinner where he reveals he suspects Abigail was part of her father's murders. In flashbacks, we see Lecter's 'rabbit', which was actually a man running, panicked, through a wooded area, and Jack innocently jokes 'it should have hopped faster'. The team identifies that there are four people commiting the murders, and at least three are children. Following the investigation at the second murder house, Graham concludes these "Lost Boys" are killing their old families to bond more closely to their new family. Graham continues his sessions with Dr. Lecter and confides that even if he finds the boys he will never be able to give them back what they gave away: their families. In a scene in a diner, we meet the three children and 'mother', who explains that they are a family. The eldest boy is entirely comfortable with the killings, but one of the youngest boys is obviously traumatized by what he has seen and done. Later, the young boy wets himself in a store when paralysed by fear of being in the gaze the oldest boy. Lecter's escalating interest in Abigail Hobbs leads him to check her out of the hospital, against Alana Bloom's wishes, and take her to his home. He discusses and encouranges her to drink a tea made from psilocybin mushrooms to help with her traumatic dreams while he prepares a meal that resembles a elegany version of the one her father was cooking the morning he was exposed. Abigail starts to trip, and Hannibal tells her he is guiding her and replacing her negative association with her father for good ones with him. Bloom helps Graham realize that the "Lost Boys" are under the influence of a powerful mother figure (Molly Shannon), and uses footage from a convenience store security camera to track them to North Carolina in time to stop another young boy from murdering his family. The 'mother' is shot but apparently survives. The frightened boy is taken away by Jack, who confesses he wasn't going to kill anyone, but Jack tells him he won't be going home for a long time. An angry Alana scolds Hannibal for releasing Abigail and wants to take her back. Hannibal covers himself by saying he gave a stressed Abigail half a Valium to excuse the fact she is still in the hold of the mushrooms. Alana is stunned at the meal-spread Hannibal has put on, and agrees to stay and eat with them. Abigail appears blissfully happy to see Hannibal and Alana transformed into the smiling faces of her dead parents. Apparently, this was Hannibal's plan all along, including luring Alana to the breakfast meal. Jack is in bed when his wife arrives and they have a frosty conversation in which he asks her if it's too late for them to have kids. She replies that it is for her. Dish Eggs in bread with sausages. Trivia *The episode's title, œuf, is the French word for an "egg." The first letter of the word is an 'o' and a 'e' merged together to form the special character œ. It is definitely not a 'c'. *Despite reports, the episode was pulled due to the 2013 Boston Marathon bombings. Singer later stated it was in response to a number of factors concerning children, including Sandyhook, and was decided before the bombings. *The episode aired uncut in territories already playing the series outside the US. *Inside the US, the murder storyline was edited out to leave just the main character story beats as a 6-part webisode. Memorable Quotes *"The support groups are sucking the life out of me." (to Dr. Bloom) *Abigail: "Does that make me a sociopath?" Lecter: "It makes you a survivor." *"Abigail is lost too. Then perhaps it's our responsibility, yours and mine, to help her find her way."'' (Lecter to Will)'' *"Nature versus nurture." *"I survived." *"You're not your father's daughter, not anymore." (Lecter to Abigail) *"Jack sees the world at it's worst. I don't need him seeing me at mine. He already has too much to worry about."(to Lecter) Category:Episodes Category:Season One